


夜潮

by rtpz33



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtpz33/pseuds/rtpz33





	夜潮

首尔的夜晚总是喧嚣，连灯光都闪烁繁复。

保姆车飞速穿梭在宽阔的马路上，两侧广告牌的霓虹毫无规律地交替映照进车窗，歪靠在副驾驶的假寐的少年脸庞，忽明忽暗。

“宿舍停车场快到了，你收拾下东西，准备下车吧。”

“嗯。”少年睁开双眼，狭长浓密的眼睫在脸上洒下两片阴影，却仍遮挡不住疲惫乌青的黑眼圈。

“活动期辛苦你们了，再熬两个星期就轻松点了。”经纪人到底还是对十几二十岁的孩子感到几分心疼和怜惜。

“不辛苦。”少年和经纪人对视一眼后又侧过脸，望向远处的黑夜。“真的不辛苦。”

想到即将到来的深夜，少年心里其实满是雀跃。

对于心怀念想和热爱的年轻人来说，世间似乎没什么辛苦的事。

-

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，我亲爱的罗渽民，祝你生日快乐”

一进门，迎接罗渽民的是意料之中的小party，以及意料之中的捧着蛋糕朝他走来的黄仁俊。

“快，许愿吹蜡烛呀！我们等着开香槟呢！”

男孩们熙熙攘攘地围在客厅中央，巧克力蛋糕七零八碎，高脚杯里的香槟所剩无几。

狼人杀不知道玩到了第几局，精力充沛的男孩们的吵闹声不绝于耳。

一道玻璃门之隔的室外阳台却是宁静又惬意。

-

“宝宝，我今天收到了很多礼物。”

罗渽民坐在竹制秋千里，轻轻晃动。

“我知道。”

窝在他怀里的黄仁俊有一下没一下地捏着他的指节。

“可是我还没收到你的礼物。”

罗渽民用力攥住黄仁俊的手，似是有些小孩脾气想要发作。

黄仁俊抽出手，抬起双手捧住罗渽民的脸，印上一个轻柔的吻。

“我就是你的礼物。你想要吗？”

-

接近凌晨，一宿舍的大大小小该走的走，该睡的睡，客厅重返静谧。更深的夜，留给不眠人。

这晚让罗渽民意料之外的，是穿着整套水手服戴着狐狸发箍从浴室走出来的黄仁俊。

“愣着干嘛，来拆礼物啊。”

-

罗渽民背靠床头结实的木板，身前却抱着最柔软的爱人。他们拥吻，舌尖抵在一起，一来一回地仔细描摹彼此的唇齿，呼吸喷洒在对方精致白皙的脸上，泛起点点红潮。纠缠间带出的一丝唾液淌到黄仁俊的下巴，下一秒就被罗渽民用拇指揩掉。

稍稍拉开距离，待呼吸平整，动情的恋人又吻在一处。

亲吻是世界上最柔情的毒。

吻逐渐向下，滑过黄仁俊的脖颈，来到锁骨。罗渽民想要用力吮吸，制造些专属于他的印记，妄想隐晦地把恋情昭告天下，却被黄仁俊不合时宜的理智打断。

“明天还有行程。”

“那我换个地方。”

于是，水手服的衣领被解开，吻继续向下。雪白的胸口被嘬出红斑，就像冬日绽放的红梅。接着，那小小肉粒也被罗渽民含在口中亵玩。

他覆在黄仁俊身上，一手在黄仁俊肋骨和肚脐间游走，一手从黄仁俊藏蓝色短裤裤腿伸进去，揉捏着光滑细腻的大腿内侧，爱不释手。

香槟的酒精不断在两人体内发挥着作用，越来越热，越来越红。

罗渽民坐起身，脱掉身上的浴袍，扯掉黄仁俊的短裤。两人对视片刻后，罗渽民福至心灵地拉开床头柜，里面整齐摆放着润滑剂和安全套。

“宝宝，你真是准备充分。”

罗渽民边拧开润滑剂，边亲吻黄仁俊微肿的唇，轻笑道：“对不起，是我让你久等了。”

黄仁俊跪趴在床上，翘起屁股方便罗渽民扩张。

因为是第一次，生怕会不适甚至受伤，罗渽民挤了小半瓶润滑剂在手上，小心翼翼地把食指送进去。

一指没入，罗渽民安抚地亲吻黄仁俊后背，细心观察他的反应。

“仁俊呐，现在感觉怎么样？”

黄仁俊其实紧张得要死，感觉额头已经满是冷汗。但为了维持气氛，他咬住下唇，闭着眼努力装作放松的模样。

“还，还行。你继续。”

体内的食指缓缓退出，换成两根手指一起探路。罗渽民已经硬的不行了，他二十年来第一次硬得发疼。

待三根手指能自由进出时，爱侣心有灵犀，同时开口。

“你进来吧。” “我要进去了。”

罗渽民将黄仁俊翻了个面，拿过枕头垫在黄仁俊腰下。

“受不了了，想停下来的话，就告诉我，宝贝。”

说罢罗渽民边舔舐黄仁俊嘴唇，边戴上透明橡胶，准备向前开辟道路。

“放松。吻我。”

深吻似乎真的让黄仁俊身下撕裂的痛感减轻不少，他双手攀附上罗渽民的肩膀，感受成年男性的血脉贲张。

不多时，罗渽民已经挺进了大半截。

“仁俊，你好棒啊，仁俊。”

他尝试动作起来，道路在抽插间越拓越宽。他和黄仁俊都开始喘息，他预感亚当夏娃的禁果近在眼前。

果然，又一记深入的挺身，头部碾过微小的凸起，黄仁俊发出一声足以勾走罗渽民整个灵魂的呻吟。

“我找到咯，宝贝。”

罗渽民更加卖力地刺激那一处，手掌侧埋进床褥的黄仁俊的半张脸摆正，伸舌撬开他的嘴巴。

“不要咬嘴唇了，叫给我听好不好，仁俊。”

“嗯哈……渽民，你可以，可以再快一点的。”

黄仁俊睁开半合的眼，望向罗渽民瞳孔中映着的自己。

这个在舞台上潇洒肆意的，随便一个wink就引起无数人呐喊尖叫的，不论在哪里都光芒万丈的人，正在因为他而表现出原始的疯狂。

黄仁俊将罗渽民的脑袋按到自己胸前，紧紧抱着。无比清晰地认识到：他是我的，他只能是我的。

秀气的器官因为动作而蹭上罗渽民的小腹，他定睛看了一会儿，就腾出一只手，将它握住，拇指拭去顶端渗出的液体，然后随着节奏撸动起来。

初尝情事的黄仁俊哪里受过这种刺激，不多时他就感觉身体仿佛被抛至天堂，娇喘连连。

“渽民，渽民，我快要，快要……”

话还没说完，黄仁俊就在罗渽民的又一次挺身后泄了出来。

罗渽民停下动作，吻上黄仁俊的额头。

不应期中的黄仁俊无意识地小幅度抽搐着，双臂脱力地搭在罗渽民身上。

“宝宝，我还没好哦。就算只有一次，你也要喂饱我才行呀。”

月光透过窗帘，洒在偷欢人的背脊，影影绰绰。

罗渽民射出来的时候，黄仁俊觉得自己整个身子都湿透了。各种液体交杂着濡湿了和床边的姆明玩偶一样洁白的床。既不清纯，又不肮脏。满室旖旎。

-

简单地收拾清洗一番，罗渽民怀抱黄仁俊餍足地躺着，时不时舔咬一下就在嘴边的黄仁俊的耳垂。

“生日快乐，我的男朋友。”

-

“我爱你。”

半梦半醒间，黄仁俊听见罗渽民低声说。

我也爱你。


End file.
